Three Princesses and Three Rulers
by riku the seeker of darkness
Summary: long time ago...in a very far away kingdoms, lived 3 princesses.. well...if all of you want to find out what next, just read. warning: there will be Occ on the characters and lots of cursing (maybe)
1. Far away kingdoms

**Far away kingdom**

**Riku: hello minna…how are you? did you enjoyed the autumn season this year or maybe this month still be considered as summer? I dunno anymore….. **

**Riku: so...anyway this is my very first attempt to write Xover fanfic…I hope everyone will like it. And hope I can make a good story. Maan I'm soo busy...really busy (in Momoshiro Takeshi tone).**

**Riku: so…let's disclaim this one together!**

**-o0o-**

Once upon a time…there's a kingdom called Kingdom of Konoha of the leaf, it's a really beautiful kingdom with many herbs for medicines, beautiful flowers, a thousand lustful color of many kind of crops and many rows of gems like color for the fruits, there's also a mine for gold too. In the castle, lived and ruled by a kind king with a very eccentric behavior, Uruhara Kisuke and his younger brother who just as his kind gentle and loved by all (also feared when anyone harmed the princesses and his older brother) that worked as his advisor called Namikaze Minato.

There are also lives 3 princesses that both the king and advisor adore and love. The eldest, she being adopted by the advisor when she was little after being abandoned by her parents for her hair color that doesn't match their own hair color after 4 years of being abused which she then survived by her own by living on the street in which she either lived by stealing or foraging from corpses that died from the war. One day Minato who stopped by on her village, he then saw how the villager treating her and how she lived on the street…he then decided to takes her in as his daughter. At first she guarded and hiding from Minato and kushina the wife of Minato but after 6 months after she taken in by Minato, she then slowly but surely warmed up to both Minato and Kushina after much insistent and urging from both of then and from that on she always saw an overprotective father and brother figures in Namikaze Minato and mother and sister figure in Kushina.

Meanwhile she saw the king Uruhara Kisuke as a weird and mad man as some sort uncle after he always bringing and showing his weird and dangerous presents to her even after both Minato and Kushina warned him to not bring something dangerous on their household in which after Minato decided to treating him he stopped to bringing them again after Minato said with the sweetest smile that Kisuke knows that Minato really pissed of and deathly serious of his treats "there are a pregnant woman and a 5 years old girl in this household so I suggest you to not bring anymore of your inventions in here anymore unless you want me to cut off your balls and then hang you on the courtyard naked".

The eldest princess who also the shortest among the three, her name is Hitsugaya Toushiro (don't called her short though…real sensitive about her height), she has a leg length hair with beautiful snowy color and spiky on the front part (like his hair on anime after time skip in the Quincy arc) which she often let down if she not tied her hair in a ponytail, she always wear a snow flake hair clip which is a present from Kushina on the day she arrived on Namikaze household which she treasured dearly. She also has beautiful turquoise eyes color which Kushina claim as pretty color and she also has a pale ivory skin to comply with her beauty. She always wear a turquoise scarf that just like her beautiful eye color and also she always frowning and hard to make her smile let alone laughing.

The second princess named Kurosaki Uruhara Shiba Ichigo the adopted daughter of the king, she named after both her real mother and father surnames in which her real father was the first younger brother of Kisuke and the second older brother for Minato. Both of her mother, her unborn twin sisters and father died from an arson that caused by a jealous woman who wants to marry Shiba Isshin who already married to Kurosaki Masaki at that time and after the death of his brother and sister-in-law, Uruhara then decided to takes in the little baby Ichigo who managed being saved from the fire who robs her family from her as his own daughter. Ichigo has an orange hip length hair color and like her eldest sister, her front hair is spiky (like his hair on anime after time skip), unlike her elder sister… she is tall almost like his adopted father, she spotted with a pair of beautiful and rich Chocolate brown eyes that she inherited from her father with a matching with the peach skin that she inherited from her mother and she like her eldest sister, she always frowning and rarely smile though unlike her elder sister, she can still easily to make she smile and laughing.

And the last one was the youngest…she under named Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto. She has both her father and her death mother surname. Like her father and sisters, she has rather spikey hair with real bright Yellow color that just like a morning sun and she styled her butt hair length hair (which like her sisters, only her front that spiky) in pig tails and sometimes in pony tail and cerulean blue eyes color that she inherited it from his father along with his hair color and she had sun kissed tan skin color with 6 whiskers marks on her cheeks that she received after being kidnapped just after 10 minutes of her birth from her kidnapper and while she has her mother eyes shape and face, unlike her sisters… she always in happy go lucky mood and not once being spotted with any frowns, well except when she is angry and upset. She always spotted with million ryos necklace that given to her by godmother after she won a bet against her godmother and she always wear that necklace on her neck.

One day on the eldest 17 years old birthday party, the said eldest almost died from poisoning from a drink that given to her by an unknown woman who worked as the servant for years which claimed as its from one of her many suitors and from that on the eldest body become weaker and prone to illnesses especially on summer season. After that party, all her family specially her second sister who really loved her so much because she always protected the second from her bully because her bright orange hair and the youngest too become much more protective of her to the point that the eldest claimed that they almost beyond of overprotectiveness since the eldest always kind and pays attention on her aside from her second eldest sister and his father and the king while the other insulted her from behind and blamed her of her mother death in which despite Minato told the citizen that Kushina died from protecting their precious child after being kidnapped, the citizen still blamed the baby.

As for the advisor, he along with his older brother become more fierce protector of his adopted daughter after her almost death incident (but Minato much more fierce than Kisuke in term of their protectiveness) and somehow and someway he managed to tracked down his daughter poisoner and captured her (in which even the King didn't know and didn't want to know how he accomplished it) and lets just say what he done to the woman is not pretty and the said woman always begged death and mercy when Minato punished and tortured her. In which the king always dubbed the angry Minato as "demon Minato" because if Minato ever goes into this state even the king afraid to crossed him.

**-o0o-**

Meanwhile in far away land from Konoha, there's a land called Kingdom of Seireitei, the kingdom has few small towns and the famous of all is Karakura town and Rukongai district. The kingdom has 3 rulers both ruled a piece of land, The second oldest who also blood realted son of the former emperor who now become the current emperor of Seireitei named Juushiro Ukitake, he had a long pure white color for hair color that almost reached his waist(from his illness), pale skin color and black eyebrow and he had beautiful green eyes that reflect his kindness and selfless though, because his weak body and always coughing up blood and his duty as the Emperor and the ruler of Seireitei sometimes being substituted by his best friend, Kyouraku Shunsui or his advisor Kuchiki Byakuya who is his student and also a very dear friend of his (through Byakuya often seeing him as his senior, teacher and someone who he looked up into, he always reluctantly denying that he was the ruler's best friend). He always often than not discovered that he being stalked by the ordered Kuchiki Rukia and Abarai Renji to oversee his health when he is off duty and his over worried adopted brothers always visiting him at least 4 times a week.

The oldest one named Zaraki Kenpachi, he ruled land of Rukongai district. He was adopted by the previous emperor and he decide to honor his teacher who gone missing, he kept his teacher title name "Kenpachi". He has a long stringy black hair which he keeps with many bells (which his adopted daughter, Yachiru requested of him and putting them on him), he has a green eyes, which he keeps his left eye on eye patch, his most traits that can be recognized from him is his left side scar which he received from his teacher back then and he also a tall with wild aggressive and muscular invidual. He also had 7 years old adopted daughter named Yachiru Kenpachi which he spoiled rotten, yet she always considered on other person and not become a spoiled princess.

The youngest one named Sabaku no Gaara, he being adopted by Ukitake after the emperor saved him and his older siblings from his abusive father. Gaara then being adopted into the royal family while his oldest siblings refused the offer and say they just want to repay Gaara for not stopping their father sooner and let their father abusing him by served him as mere servants. The youngest has a crimson hair color with teal colored eyes which only reflected and shows emotions when he with his adopted and real siblings and around his eyes he has thick black rings. He also has blood red tattoo in kanji which read as 'Love' his skin is has ivory color and that he also rather small for his age because he is a premature baby. He also has a gourd that strapped on his back which carried many sands since it's his form of attack and defense which make him different from his adopted brothers who wield swords with a very special powers and having a spirit possessed the blade

**-o0o-**

Seireitei is a large kingdom with lots of rare vegetative with lots of lustful color for crops and beautiful colored fruits. The kingdom itself has very successful mines like precious gems and stones or like silver and platinum mines. Each piece of lands that ruled by each siblings has difference government but mainly all the governments followed the rules from the capital such as in Rukongai district, all male at least have to know sword wielding and material arts, while he woman have to know material arts to defense themselves.

Currently Seireitei undergo a war with a rival land called Hueco mundo. The war itself has comes to the end with the enemies become afraid of the power of Kenpachi, but the leader of Huecho Mundo, Aizen Sousuke vowed to return again and disappeared. But just as any wars, the Seireitei had suffered many causalities and both the emperor and his brothers decided to search for a bride from neighborhood kingdoms that had assisted them during war to have a support to rebuild their lands once more and agree only to married to the person they falls to .

And so that decisions been made and agreed upon but unknown to them… that the decisions will lead them to their soul mates and they will have a one hell of challenges ahead of them as they will courted the princesses under a hawk eyed of a very protective father sans uncle watchful eyes especially the eldest and the second. What fate will await them in the near future? Will they gave up?

**N/A: hai minna-san…thank you for reading my story…..please let me know your opinions**

**Riku: hai….minna did you have a great time? Hope you all enjoying this**

**Riku: me? I have one of big headache when thinking this plot, which I keep thinking until now**

**Riku: I hope all of you enjoying this story and keeping reviewing, what about you?**

**Riku: well..minna-san see you at the next chapter!**


	2. Icy Princess Rules

**Icy princess and the emperor and his brothers**

**Minato P.O.V**

I will kill them….especially the white haired and the red haired ones, I don't care if they are emperor or kings from the neighboring kingdom, as long they targeted my beloved daughters I will kill them in a painful death. Kushina, my beloved wife once said to me that my sadistic personality is really scary that even made both combination of Kurama and Kushina themself looks like an angle while they are angry and I plan to live with that.

I know that Kisuke tried to soothe me from my 'Demon mode' as Kisuke dubbed it 3 years ago when I killed the poisoner that dared to poisoned my Shiro-chan, but I can feel that Kisuke give an evil glare at the giant brute that aiming his gaze to Ichigo which I know that the brute will not leave without at least getting scars from Kisuke.

As I calming down I then said "no matter what…I won't let you married to my daughters and niece just for power nor what you just suggesting" "ya know…ya didn' get to decide… is tha king that has the right to decide" said the brute while his and his brothers gaze not leaving Ichigo, Naruto and Toushiro which make me more pissed of and ready to explode again if not for Toushiro putting her cold hand on my arm and giving me her rare small smile that said 'to not worry about her and her sisters' and making the white haired emperor a smile that seems to promise to make Toushiro his which nerly making me to throw my hiraishin kunai at him and killed him. "even I get to decide…Kenpachi-donno I must agree with my little brother and advisor here, I won't let you to take my daughter and nieces away from either mine nor Minato's side" which make me grin in victory meanwhile both the emperor and his brothers frown.

**Toushiro P.O.V**

Unlike both Naruto and Ichigo that rebellious and didn't have interest in politics…I know after my father and uncle said to not let the three of us away means. However I hate it that I know which kingdom they come from after all it's not hard to guess especially the red head boy that have his eyes on Naruto… Gaara no Subaku, the youngest king from Sereitei Kingdom and the ruler of the village called Karakura town… he can be know by his kanji "AI" tattoo and his gourd that he always carried.

I heard that the kingdom in crisis from the war with Huenco Mundo that ended 2 years ago and if they appeared here and offer our hands in marriage then that's mean that's the kingdom in desperate state that needs power and supports from other kingdoms and the best way were to search for a bride and the best ones are on Konoha since both me and my sisters were known and famous for that we are not interest on man (that interested on power and saw as us trophy) and not a fan girls, spoiled princesses nor interested on power and riches which for them we are the perfect candidates. With a deep sigh I then decided to said something that I know it will make my uncle and father sulking (they will deny this later on though) and crying in waterfall mode for 3 weeks and make my sisters especially Ichigo in very bad mood "I accept it...but you three have to court us AND only in Konoha, we will not go to Sireitei and you three will give up if we decline your offers, hand in marriages or your advances this only applied not toward my siblings and mine stubbornness for not getting married and this decline is applied after 3 times before you have to back down…be assured that we wouldn't decline without the three of you trying to seduced and courting us first. Are you understood?" and as expected, both dad and uncle started crying and Naruto and Ichigo frowning while the 3 rulers grinning "understood…and I assume that there's a time limit?" said the emperor while kept his eyes on me "yes…3 years we giving you 3 years for courting us" "understood…then if you excuse us, hime-sama, both me and my older brothers will need to return to our kingdom to place substitutes for when we will be gone from the kingdom" said the grinning red head while giving Naruto a smirk which Naruto replay with glare, after the 3 rulers gone…just as I suspected, my very own person being assaulted by two crying adults that started to babbled, crying and hugging me while asking me why I agreed with them with some back up agreement from my sisters which resulted in giving me one hell of headache.

**Kenpachi P.O.V**

"who knows that chibi princess just agreeing with us like tha' " I said as I wondered about tha' weird princess that caught Juushirou attentions "she knows us as the rulers of the Sereitei and she making a choice from either she and her sisters give us a chance to courting them which she knows that we wouldn't ask their hands on marriage without some courting first, and since we hate fan girls and spoiled princesses and money digger…" Said Juushirou while he digging something out of his bag "Which she was damn right…." Said Gaara as he observed the woods as we journeyed on carriage that brought us to Konoha "or they eventually have to married to some other kings or princes that only seen them as mere trophy or as a pawn to reign power from king Uruhara or Minato-sama" juushirou continued after he found what he been looking for "hmmm…so then tha' princess choose us" "correct…."Which brought some pause to the conversation between me and Juushirou

"I see…still I'm sure that Yachiru will be happy that she soon will got new mommy" while grinning I image what will Yachiru expression will be when I tell her as that an orange head princess will be her mommy "I'm sure she will be happy" grinning Gaara as he finally pays attention to us while Juushirou just contently smiling while reading some scrolls.

**Ichigo P.O.V**

"nee-sama why did you agree to them?!" both me and Naruto said or rather yelling to Toshirou-neesama who just contently and silently sipping her chamomile tea and as we waiting for her answers both of us munching on plain white chocolate cookies that laid on the plate which was Nee-sama favorite cookies flavor, as she finishing one of the cookies she then said "which will you choose…married to that creepy Orochimaru and his underlings or married to them?" "not fair…of course both me and nee-san will choose them over that Oro-teme over thousand times" said the pouting Naruto as she sipping on her tea "then you have your answer" said nee-san as she takes out a politics book out of nowhere and I then said while observing nee-sama as she just kept reading "but I though Uruhara-tou-san have refused every proposals they sending and uncle once said and I repeat: "I won't hand over my dear daughters and niece over that **DAMN SNAKE**! Not in this life time nor the next one and the next ones too!" with screaming in not soooo gentle tone of course" "yes...i remember that one never I saw uncle Uruhara shaking in fear and nearing pissing on his pants not even 3 years ago" Naruto said with darker tone on the end.

"Even so… seems like both Orochimaru, Uchiha Madara and Aizen Sousuke had yet given up, just 1 months ago they send another one with war treating letters which uncle Minato send them back with one of his 3 prolonged kunai that he yet put his seals on to them" said nee-san as she keeping reading "I hate them and right now I even considered to married that damn giant!" I said while pissed off, in which I taking my anger on the innocent cookie that on my hand as I image I killing that arrogant Aizen on his palace back to the hell and I can see that Naruto glaring at her tea like her eyes shooting out laser and killing Orochimaru off which I'm sure its not that far off and for nee-sama I'm sure she will just frosting the training grounds again later today for worked out her frustration of Madara adamant attempts on courting her.

Between the three of us I pity nee-sama more, don't take it the wrong way…both me and Naruto have our own problem with Aizen and Orochimaru but even both Aizen and Orochimaru pitied Nee-sama for having to putting out with Madara and it didn't even help with Naruto bonded and formed a sworn brother-sister relationship with one of Madara nephews, Uchiha Sasuke, Which made him always come when Sasuke visiting Naruto over four times every three months and always pissing off nee-sama. Her one and only sanctuary is always near the stoic yet caring older brother of Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi that Madara afraid of and which he always willing to become nee-sama personal meat shield for warding from his uncle off and resulting their close bond as best friend and one that which both uncle and father approved to be near nee-sama (which for a male species is an honor) because they knew that Itachi is currently dating Kyutenbi Kurama the red prince from Uzu kingdom which located near the border between Konoha and Sunagakure and also Sasuke was known and much to the despair from his fans club that he dating Hyuuga Hinata from Hyuuga clan that reside on Konoha and the enemy of Uchiha clan, which on nee-sama opinion is just like modern Romeo and Juliet story with Itachi as Mercutio and Sasuke as the Romeo while Hinata as the Juliet.

I just wish these three kings can drive the trio OROSOUMA team with their team UKISAKEN team, after all I hope the giant who keeps having his gaze on me is just like the rumor said that Aizen armies got scared of Zaraki Kenpachi strength is true. For I already on limits of my patients on Aizen.

**N/A: I'm sorry if this chapter is much shorter than before…but I can't think anymore for this chapter and I tried extra harder on this chapter so I can have link for the next one….**

**Naruto: why…why I should paired with Oro-teme!**

**Riku: shut up..its much battle I paired you with Orochimaru than with Oonoki!**

**Naruto: What is the different!**

**Riku: don't make me act on my treats!**

**Naruto: Bring it on!**

**Ichigo: Oi, Toushiro DO something!**

**Toushiro: you are hopeless…it's our jobs to keep our youngest in the line**

**RIku: COME BACK HERE….NAAAAAARUUUUUUUTOOOOOO! *chasing naruto with frying pan and kunai***

**Ichigo: just close this useless corner from now…don't want the new readers to see the author maimed their own characters**


	3. Notice Of Come Back

**Notice OF COME BACK**

Hello every one…just to let you know I will make a come back starting today!

From tomorrow I will be posting 2 chapters at once if there is more chapters for making up to all of you

And just to let you know my beta Ice-chan may or may not made a comeback as my beta too…so everyone who is my readers who read my fictions please take care of me once again and for the new readers please take care of me!


	4. Three Princessess

**Chapter 3**

**Naruto POV:**

Konoha….its actually a small kingdom…not overly big like Seireitei or that damn something mundo….its a peaceful kingdom under the rule of Urahara Kisuke, my uncle. The fire territory castle villages is relatively big with population over 200000 inhabitant the village…the kingdom itself is one of 5 elemental kingdoms that consisted and based on elements: fire, water, lighting, earth and wind.

Each land had their own ruler hi no kuni which the capital is Konoha is ruled by my uncle, Urahara Kisuke, kumo which located on land of lighting currently being ruled by Ay the current emperor which according to Toushiro nee-sama is currently grooming his sworn brother Bee to taken his seat as emperor in next few years, Ame ga kure or often called Ame is located in water territory which ruled by big brother (he hated being called uncle) Yagura…he is in a sense rather taking a liking toward Nee-sama which he shower with adorations and gifts and rather fierce on protecting Nee-sama virtue that to the point both father and uncle Urahara happy whenever he visited because Yagura only seeing Nee-sama as a beloved sister or maybe even as a daughter. Next is Iwa or often called Iwa ga kure…located in earth territory and ruled by what both father and Nee-sama often called him as stubborn old timer Oonoki…Oonoki is a war harden man that right now is almost reaching his 89 years old once again according to nee-sama and lastly is Suna ga kure that located o wind territory…ruled by Sasori which is Uchiha Itachi friend's boyfriend or what Sasuke once said….Sasuke once said that Sasori is currently searching a way to bring back his most youngest nephew (which no one seems to know whoever this mysterious youngest nephew of king Sasori) and make him as the king of Suna and I once overheard from a conversation between Itachi and Nee-sama that Itachi said Sasori often complained and whined that he hates his position and how he wished someone just took over and freed him from the hell bend and the ban of all rulers have to suffer…**PAPERWORKS**.

Anyway as I done with my mussing, I then change my dress into more relaxing black T-shirt with red swirls that is my mom clan symbol, the Uzumaki clan which I also cover with a tangerine colored jacket that also have the design of Uzumaki clan on it and then I wear a matching orange skirt along with black stocking and black with orange strips boots. After I done dressing, I then styled my hair with one-sided ponytail which I finished it with black and orange straps ribbon which is a present from Ichigo nee-san on my 15th birthday which was last year…after I finished everything I then jumped from the window and sneaking around to go out from the castle,

As I managed to get out from the castle undetected…I then walked to the castle town. As I walked around the town, I noticed some people send glares at me which I already gotten used at from the castle servants. As I walked aimlessly for few hours…I then decided to visit Hinata-chan and Neji-san who lived near the center of Konoha as one of many noble families of Konoha which known as Hyuuga. Hinata-chan also the girlfriend of the teme aka Uchiha Sasuke which always makes me wonder what did she saw in him and meanwhile Neji is the lover of Toushiro nee-sama best friend, advisor and caretaker Nara Shikamaru. Nara Shikamaru is the laziest person in the planet not that that is uncommon, Nara clan who also one of the noble of Konoha known as one of the laziest and the smartest people on the earth which somehow and someway that the laziness only infected the male of Nara. It's a common practice in royal family of Konoha for always having a Nara as their advisor…my father has Nara Shikaku as his advisor who also the father of Shikamaru while uncle Urahara has Nara Shikaaru who worked for him as advisor of war tactic in which Shikaaru is the father of Shikaku and grandfather of Shikamaru and as both I and Ichigo nee-san still haven't appointed a Nara as our advisors yet. As I still thinking for what should I brought as souvenirs for both of nee-sama and nee-san I finally arrived at the front door of Hyuuga family which the guards immediately letting me in after telling me that Hinata-chan currently hosting some guests inside. Not wanting to disturbed her I then take some turn to go to the branch family headquarter to meet up with Neji which I saw practicing his family jutsu.

"Yo, Neji! Busy?" I say to neji who startled hearing my voice which he then glare at me for awhile which I interpreted as he annoyed at me for disturbing him before he giving me a big sigh that morphed in to small smile and say "yes…I am busy…so why you coming here today? You not sneaking out again aren't you?" after some pause after he said the last sentence he then said as he turn his back to me and continue "No…forget it…you must be sneaking out again! What should kind of excuses I should tell toward Minato-sama again today if he know that you sneaking out again!" which prompted me to laughing as he say it with strained and overdramatic tone while throwing his hands to the air for more dramatic air. Neji is a stoic guy but sometimes he can be a fun guy to hang out with which what I like that about him. "Well...you can just tell him that I just go out and hang out with my favorite guy in the world" I say with some skipping while followed him to inside of his room, "and risked to get murdered by your father and ignored by Shikamaru? No thanks… I did rather to tell the truth and letting you get punished by Minato-sama rather then having murdered by Minato-sama and then having Shikamaru ignored me for another month! He already ignored my calls and visits for 2 months already!" replayed Neji as he slammed his head to the chabudai as he said the last sentence, as I pouting with the prospect that Neji rather willing to letting me as a sacrifice for father wrath but I started to get interested when he said that Shikamaru ignored him for 2 months already…curious I then ask "why Shikamaru ignored you? What did you do? He never the type to get angry easily…" "Ugh…I didn't do anything wrong…at least I think so…I mean I just canceled our dinner at the last minutes and it also there wasn't any special anniversary or something" said Neji as he buried his face much deeper into his arms.

As I helping him thinking the reason behind Shikamaru behavior suddenly the sliding door opened and Hinata-chan coming in with a curious expression as she saw that Neji who still buried his face on his arms and me who lays on the floor with a blank look, with a small sigh she then sit down near me and with a smile she say "Why the two of you so gloomy? Even I can feel the gloominess from outside and in fact the other branch members avoiding to be near this room" after few minutes staring at Hinata-chan smiling face, I then said "we are thinking why Shikamaru avoiding Neji these past 2 months and so far we still haven't figured it out yet" with some chuckling Hinata-chan then say "why don't you ask Toushiro-sama then? If I remember correctly Shikamaru-san is her advisor and I did assumes that Shikamaru-san will defiantly tell her if something bugs him not if he did tell her".

After hearing Hinata-chan idea both me and Neji stare at her as in we just in the presence of a goddess, after finalized some plan to asked Nee-sama about Shikamaru (just in case Nee-sama refused to tell us) I then decided to go home before father realized that I just sneaking out of the castle again. After I aid my goodbye to Neji and Hinata-chan…I then journeyed back to the castle while avoiding the guards that patrolled around the village.

**Ichigo POV:**

Bored is the only way that could describe my mood right now….I always wonder how that Nee-sama can not be bored with these political lessons which always make both I and Naruto bored as hell. As the tutor keep her lectures about something to do with how to deal with merchant lords or discussion or even whatever it is as seeing as I have not paying attention to the lesson at all….my mind started to wonder what Naruto been doing these past few hours at the village seeing as today she didn't have any lessons at all. I bet she didn't know that uncle Minato started to plan to increase her lessons time to making her not giving him anymore heart attacks for always sneaking out of the castle unnoticed.

After few hours of daydreaming…suddenly someone hit me on my head…which I glare at the perpetrator who is Toushiro nee-sama who just rolling her eyes at me who just daydream throughout the class while holding the textbooks who I assumes that she hit me with. As I walked out of the library with Nee-sama I noticed several guards that guards the throne room tensed from what I could feel a massive KI (Killing Intent) from the throne room, as I took a glance at Nee-sama who seems to feeling the KI…we then asked the guards to open the door to the throne room after with some warning that some uninvited guests just enter the throne room few hours ago.

As we entered the throne room both me and Nee-sama started to cursed inside our mind as we saw who the ones that caused the whole massive KI from both father and Uncle Urahara. In front of the throne stand the three devils, the three of the ban of our lives to the point that we always hide from those three…Orochimaru, Madara and Aizen. 'Why oh why….they appeared here again?! Damn it!' as I started string of curses inside of my mind, I then startled by another massive of KI that suddenly appeared on my side…despite knowing who is it that leaked this kind of KI that even on par if not even more darker than Uncle Minato's K, I couldn't resist to take a glance at Nee-sama who currently started to have a twitching smile and one of her eyebrow started to twitched too as the prospect that Madara started to turn around and eyeing Nee-sama with that arrogant and perverted smirk of his and he twitching started turn into one of frosty smile of hers that she only displayed it once during one of the battle that she once led that rumored that on that day and on the very battle field she dubbed as the '_The Dark Ice Dragon maiden of Konohagure_" in honor of her prowess and cold blooded massacres during the war, even right now some of enemy territories still afraid and always retreated if Nee-sama ever rumored to appeared on the battle fields.

**Toushiro POV:**

I officially hate my day as soon as I saw Uchiha Madara on the throne room. 'Why in the thousand bloody hell that he must appear in here?!' Not that I will talk it out loud what I just thinking. With some attitude control I managed to not straggled and killing the uncle of one of my best friends and the best friend who also sworn brother of Naruto while passing by the trio of the ban of mine and my sisters and walk toward the throne.

As I stand near Otou-sama while I see that Ichigo taken her position to be near uncle Urahara as much as possible I then ask in much forced controlled tone "Your majesty…Otou-sama…may I ask why these three appeared here **AGAIN**?" with some frowning Otou-sama then said with venom in his tone as much as he can muster the said venom "nothing that need your concern my dear….its just both me and his majesty just almost done with some **unwanted discussions** with some **unwanted guests**" both me and Ichigo started to frown at what Otou-sama just said and more specifically at the unwanted guests and unwanted discussions part which the two of us instantly know that what these three wanted.

As I keep frowning, Madara then step forward and distanced himself from the two of his friends and lackyes and then say with much infuriated and irritating arrogant tone of his "Now…Now Minato-sama with a due respect…even though I can't deny that we are unwanted guests seeing as that we just come to Konoha without prior notices but this wasn't some unwanted discussions. As that I just wanted to discussed the prospect and advantages of Konoha joined and merged with Huenco Mundo with just some pros and cons to considers and as long the two of you letting us marry the three beautiful princesses we can arrange that you will receives more advantages when the two kingdoms"

After Madara finished his little speech Uncle Urahara the started to stand up and frowning before he say "and with due respect …no matter what you said I will never consist to letting my nieces and daughter to marry the three of you and Konoha will never ever will merged with Huenco mundo now and even the day I step down from the throne or even I the day died! Now please leave…you have exceed your welcome and visit in my kingdom" after hearing what Uncle Urahara said, Madara and the other two started to frowning and then leave with a promise that we will regret to denying them.

As they exited the throne room…both me and Ichigo started to hug him in gratitude who sit back on his throne and after some many thanks from us two sisters, both father and uncle shooed us away and said that they have another work need to finished that they forced to leaved them in order to forced hosting Madara and his lackey. After leaving the throne room both me and Ichigo then released the tension in our body with a heavy and big sigh before continued to walk through corridors and toward our repetitive rooms. As I entered my bedroom, I then plopped onto my soft bed before staring my room celling while thinking what I should do to make sure that Madara and his lackeys never appeared on Konoha again. But even with much thinking…I couldn't help but thinking that my decision to letting the three rulers of Seireitei to court us is the best choice seeing as that I assured that they will honor their agreement and conditions.

Ukitae Juushirou the emperor of seireitei, I wonder what kind of man that he is…there are so little information about him the only information that I only could gather is that he is a double wielder person and a rumor that before the taken the throne he dubbed as the '_The Left of twin demons of Ou-ken_" seems like during that time he worked together with the current second in command of Sereitei, Kyoraku Shunsui which have the epitaph '_The Right of the twin demon of Ou-ken_' that and also that he had a frail body as he often absence in term of ruling as from a sick absences another rumor said that his illness is incurable. Even so the only one that I could credits of is that the part of he is a double wielder which I confirmed by Minato tou-sama.

Either way I just hope that he can help me warding the ban of my lives that named Uchiha Madara.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Toushiro POV**

I could feel someone shaking me from my sleep…as I opened my eyes I see a pair of bored eyes gazed back at me. As I yawning I then stretched my body as my body felt rigid as I sleep on my chair in my private study and after I done stretching out I then look up to the person who woken me up from my sleep.

In front of me is a man that taller than me that have same height roughly around naruto's height with few inches taller than her as he is a man, he had a pair of warm brown colored eyes that always and constantly in a bored and irritated like expression, and his black colored hair always in a ponytail that almost if not resembled of a pineapple shaped style he also have a tanned skin color that have always have some males jealous as they can't have the same color as his.

As I continue to stares at him, he then decided to cut of my staring by saying "Toushiro-sama, here's today share of paperwork and also there are some of marriages offers for you to skimmed on" as he finished the last sentences while putting down the scrolls and the paperwork, I then twitched for a while when I heard the 'marriages offers' word. After I putting some strings of cursing out loud that met with some shaking head from him I then said "Shikamaru…please do me a great favor by throwing those offers to garbage bin or somewhere….or rather you can just burn them out! And it's just Toushiro for you I don't need you to call me 'sama' seeing as that you are one of my best friends" with sigh and small smile he then keep pouring out some scrolls which I presumes that it's the said marriage offers "right…and I just can't do that favor as you should know better than me, if you don't rejected them by yourself…they will just offered again in few weeks in a false hope that you will just change your mind…at least if you rejected them personally by replying with a NO then they will backed out for by half of year if you are lucky" as I heard my best friend who also my advisor said that, I then banged my head on my desk as hard as I can with a groan while hopefully and wishing that I could escapes by having a conclusion which I could feel that Shikamaru giving me a disapprove look.

"And here I though I could relying on my best friend! Some kind of friend you are!" I said in a whining tone that I rather die than being heard by my family and other people other than Itachi and Shikamaru. As Shikamaru heard my whining he then hit me with one of the scroll and then walk toward one of the shelves and taken out some documents and then said "you better stop your whining and start working on the paperwork so that you can have more time later when Itachi visit in 3 days" as it perked up my motivation I then started to pick up my feather pen and started to working on my paperwork.

As the past 2 hours passed…I then directed my gaze from one of my endless paperwork to Shikamaru who writing and calculating the taxes and write it on the tax books that will be presented to uncle Urahara in 2 days. As I keep staring, Shikamaru then let out a sigh and said "why you keep staring at me? Is there something you want to say?" with a sideway glance, I then say "say…when are you going to stop avoiding Neji? It's been 2 months already…isn't it time to give him a break already?" after hearing what I said, I then heard a snapping sound and then I noticed the brush that he holding snapped in two…letting out a sigh I then continue "aside from your avoidance from Neji…isn't about the time that you already told him about the truth? I mean sure...that you already tell about the truth to both I and Itachi, but it will have no meaning if you don't tell it to Neji too, I mean he is your lover and one day he bound to know about the truth. I think its better and I am sure that he will be happy to hear the truth from your own mouth and not from other people or from some unexpected events"

After I finished I know by now even without having my gaze at him that Shikamaru right now twitching and frowning with a displeasure aura leaking out of him that letting me know that he started to pissed off and also frustrated. Noon soon come both I and Shikamaru finished our today share of works in silent not that I minded the silent, as both of us walked toward my room…Shikamaru then cleared his throat and say "you know, about this afternoon…" "Hmmm…?" "I will think about it…telling neji I mean" when he say the last words I then raise my eyebrows in surprise and then smile "is that so? Well take your time...by the way, maybe you should stop avoiding Neji starting tomorrow" as I said that I entered my room of course without giving a smirk when I see him frozen like that.

**Itachi POV:**

Ah…Konoha…it's been quite sometime I visited this country and visiting my friends. As I musing about what kind of reactions that I will received today when I giving my cute little Shiro and my little Shadow their presents, I then saw my foolish little brother fidgeting his clothing every 5 seconds while muttering 'if its good enough' or 'is my choice of clothing presentable enough' and no matter what kind of assurance I giving him, he still fidgeting or muttering to himself and after 2 hour of fruitless attempt to calm him down I then giving up.

As I opened my eyes…I then saw the grand castle that just as grand if not much bigger than the castle at Uzugakure, as the carriage stopped…both I and my brother then stepped down only to have a certain yellow blob to tackle my brother to the ground. As I watched my brother fighting the yellow haired princess in order to free himself, i then watch one of my best friends standing near the stairway while watching her sister cling to Sasuke and Sasuke fighting to free himself with a hidden amusement along with the orange head princess who started to walk toward the two teens that still fighting in order to stopping them to go any further than wrestling.

After having lunch with both King Urahara and Minato-sama, then both I and Toushiro sit in her study while hearing about what happen during my 6 months of absents and what she said to Shikamaru yesterday. After she finished her story, I then say "well…I guess it solved the mystery why Shikamaru didn't greeting me at the front gate this morning like he usually did when I visited" "hmm….did you think Shikamaru will go to Hyuuga house and tell the truth?" ask Toushiro as he moving another pawn and defeat my other pawn "I bet he will…I mean Shikamaru may seems lazy but he always fulfill his promise…." I said as I moved my general as I started to thinking my next move to beat Toushiro " and I bet he won't do it…he will only go to halfway to Hyuuga house before turning back" she said as she moving her own general…after I move my other pawn and said " I bet 1000 Ryos on my bet of Shikamaru will go through to stop avoiding Hyuuga Neji" "and I bet 1500 Ryos on Shikamaru will chicken out and by the way that is a check mate for you" as she said the last word I then saw the shogi board and then I groaned and letting her to draw my face who already full of her drawings.

**Shikamaru POV:**

Why I decided to do this again? I blamed that damn Toushirou to be able to talk me out of this. As I thinking of curse words that directed toward my so called best friend and then think some sort of ways to tortured her later on, I then snapped into reality when I heard the door sliding open and then entered Neji who brought some what seems to be like a tray that contained a bowl of cookies and a pot of tea and as he put down the tray he carried and then sit down on the opposite of me while having his eyes gazed at his lap and I can even see that his hand fidgeting.

As we eating and drinking the cookies and teas in silence…and after 30 minutes passed and its seems like he couldn't take the silence anymore he then opened his mouth "umm….shikamaru, can I ask what I have done wrong to you for to avoiding me? if so please forgive me" as he said that he bowing his head much lower then before to the point that almost become a dogeza already which it put my mind ito a frenzy as the usually proud Hyuuga Neji right now is bow down before me.

After few seconds which seems like hours to me…the gears in my head started to move again after being freezed after seeing the bowing form of Hyuuga Neji and after I tell him to sit down and stop bowing. After he stopped bowing, I then take a deep breath and then said "No…you didn't do anything wrong, well the faults are in me for not telling you in the first place, for that I am sorry" seeing that I bow down seems like make hi8im more nervous seeing as his first word are in shuttering "P...Please…don't bow down! How about you just tell me what you have been keep secret, if you want to tell me…please"

As I heard his plea I then started to talk after few hesitations "first why I avoiding you is because you entered my room and to tell you the truth… well…ACTUALLY I AM A WOMAN!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 3**

**Neji POV**

Dear father…who currently serving under Kurama-sama at Uzugakure as his aide, currently as I writing this mental letter to you…my lover whom I always talking about in my letters toward you, just revealed to me that **HE** is actually a **SHE**. And right now he I mean she fidgeting in front of while waiting for my reaction as currently I am frozen in the spot and my brain freeze along side my body which is no good as I need to think quickly with Shikamaru's eyes started to shed tears which he I mean she rarely show.

As if seeing the tears that started to flowing on his I mean her cheeks, the gears in my mind started to unfreeze and made me panic because of it…"Shi….Shikamaru please don't cry! I can't think rationally here…ahh…ahh… please don't cry harder!" I said as I flailing my hands just like Naruto when she panicked which I once told her that she looks stupid when acted like this which I currently doing and hoping that she wouldn't see this. And after I said those words, she quickly dried her tears while frowning and glaring at me that as if that glare said '_hurry and told me of your rejection and break up with me and saving me trouble of dealing with the pain and embarrassments of seeing me cry more than this and let me wail in peace!_"

After Shikamaru not crying anymore, I then take a deep breath and then said "look I don't know what you thinking right now and I will just translated the word of that glare you giving me….I will not break up with you and don't look at me like that…" I said as I raised an eyebrow at the eyes squinted with distrust and a frown and then continued "I maybe angry…okay…really angry but not with what you thinking right now" "what did you mean by that? Surely you angry because I lie to you, I can't think another reason that you will mad at me" said Shikamaru after her silence few minutes ago after she told me her real gender "for a genius you are…." I mumbled some swears words that had Shikamaru eyes widened.

With another deep breath I then pull Shikamaru by her arm and pull her toward my body and then hug her tight as I could without harming her as she struggled against my hold, I then then let out a sigh and then said "Look…I am angry not at because you lie to me, sure that I angry at too but what made me more angrier than that is that….you don't even trust me enough to told me about this truth during this 2 years and half we dating" just as she heard what I said, Shikamaru then stopped struggling against my hug and then looking up at me with some uncomfortable position I am in as I hug her while half laying on the tatami.

Seeing that I finally gotten her attention, I then continued with my speech which I am sure able to salvaged this relationship and saving my live from being killed by Uchiha Itachi and being frozen and then killed in cold blood by Toushiro-sama for making their precious friend cry "and I am sure you do tell me now because you either got prep talk from either Toushiro-sama or Uchiha Itachi right? So which one you got prep talk from?" Shikamaru then answered which flinching and averted her gaze elsewhere "Toushiro-sama" with some ironically chuckle as I imaged Toushiro-sama giving out heart to heart lecture to a fellow socially inept person, I then said "really the three of you made the weirdest friendship ever….both you, Toushiro-sama and Uchiha Itachi, the three you is socially stunted and inept persons and then bonded together and giving each other a prep talk…talk about weird" immediately she turn her gaze at me again and said with some humor in her red eyes that resulting from crying earlier and a small frown "what? The three of us are not as you put it as socially inept…we just dislike to talk too much that's all" "uhuhu…tell that to minato-sama and Urahara-sama and they will tell you the same thing as I just did" as she clicked her tongue which make me laugh a little I then continue the main topic "anyway I am not angry enough to hate you and want to break up, just make sure that next time you will tell me something important such as this immediately or when you can, is that understood?" Shikamaru then started to laugh after I finished my little speech and then started to shed tears again while nodding and cry in my chest which I reassured her in silence while thinking how I could ever reply Toushiro-sama for helping us in this matter by pushing Shikamaru to telling me about this matter while making sure I will not be killed when I meeting her next time I see her.

**Hinata POV**

Currently I am sitting on the tatami next to Sasuke who drinking his tea while observing our blond friend and princess who currently pressing her ear on the wall that connecting to the room where Neji-onii-sama hosting Shikamaru-san "tell me Hinata, how we managed get roped into this again? As I thinking right now about how we could escaping safely and sound if things gotten bad…I don't want to get into bad list of Shikamaru, he sure could hold grudges and personally I don't want received the end of said grudge as he surely could think 100 plans so easily just to make sure our life miserable" said Sasuke while rolling his eyes as he observe the absurd position Naruto currently at and one that I don't think humanly possible.

With a small laugh I then turn my gaze at Sasuke and said "because we loved Naruto-chan so much and we don't want Naruto get into more troubles and harm to herself once again and you must admit that you even curious about what happen and worry about Neji-onii-sama" "che…I wonder how in the first place Neji even gotten trouble with Shikamaru, nevertheless I sure hope they fixing things up before Naruto launched her so called '_fixing Shikamaru and Neji up and make them lovely dovey _again' plan" I then laugh so hard as Sasuke the falsetto tone used on the name of the plan Naruto manage to thinking up all night yesterday as she failed to acquired the information why Shikamaru-san avoiding Neji-onii-sama.

As I took a sip of my own tea, Naruto then come to the chabudai and then slammed her head on top of it and then look up to me and said "I can't heard a thing! Why the wall that supposed to be thin yet I can't heard a thing!" with a huff Sasuke then said "there are thing called fuuin, Dobe. Are you sure you are the daughter of Minato-sama who is a seal master and a seal master yourself? You should be able to recognized a seal when you see it and there are pattern here and there on the wall too" with an owlish eyes and look, Naruto then take another look at the wall which Sasuke pointed at which then she nervously laughed while scratching her head as she meet Sasuke eyes who rolled his eyes in frustration and a huff. Seeing their interaction is always put me in a good mood and always make me laugh because if people who didn't know them, they will looks like a real siblings or even a lover.

In the past I too even looked at Naruto with jealously as her interaction with Sasuke-kun is the one that can him laugh freely which not any female can accomplish, it thanks to Ichigo-sama and Toushiro-sama for pointed out their relationship to me that I managed to see past of my jealously which I am thankful for and right now my friendship with Naruto-chan is recovered just as before when my jealously took over me and avoiding her which I know that Naruto-chan will be upset at me. As I done reminiscing about the past, I noticed that both Naruto and Sasuke looked at me with worry in their eyes as I didn't answered Naruto's question which then I try to shake it off and said that I just remember something about the past which then they shrugged at and asked me the question again.

**Toushiro P.O.V**

Night have come and Naruto yet to return from what I assumed from Hyuuga compound. After I took some sips of my evening tea, I then look up at my currently pacing worried adopted father and said "tou-sama, you make me dizzy how about calm down and sit for awhile" instantly he stopped his pacing and then looked at me with worried expression and said "But…but it already past 10 o'clock in evening already and Naruto yet to return, what if something happen to her? Is she kidnapped? Or...or…." "Otou-sama! Just calm down for the fucking sake! Naruto is fine, she just at Hyuuga compound and if you still worried I will just informed Shikamaru who currently at the Hyuuga compound too, to looking out for her! And she not easily to kidnapped or did you forgot that she is the leader and main captain of _**frontal assaults and spy unit KitSunE**_? She will be insulted if she knows that you doubted her abilities and strengths" after I said that, otou-sama then calm down and sit down and then take a sip of the tea that I poured for him and said with still frustrating and worried look "but…" "It's okay, she not stupid enough to just not leaving a note unless it's emergency or something warrant immediate her attention despite her is an airhead…she a capable soldier of this kingdom after all and much less she is one of the princesses of this kingdom and one of the leaders of the Konoha armies".

With a deep sigh Otou-sama then said "sometimes I wish the both of you lead a normal lives as much as possible and not become one with the army" with a small smile that I rarely shows I then said with calm tone as I served some refreshers to Otou-sama who gratefully eat them "yes…I know you always wished for it either when I entered the army and Naruto followed me into the army too when she old enough…but nevertheless I always thinking that I can do much good and served this kingdom better as one of its soldier who protecting this kingdom by my own hands than just sitting around and play a dress up doll just for males to admired. At least with this I can at least can help both you and Urahara-san by standing in the frontlines to replace the both of you who once stand in the frontlines as one of the leaders along with Ichigo and Naruto"

And again with a sigh he then replay my words "I know…that's just the way you are…both you and the other two is just stubbornly refused to sit still and calm down even when all of you injured. You did know how much many times that Tsunade-san hounding over my head when it's the matter when either of you three escaped the medical wing when still heavily injured and gone into the frontlines again?! I swear I already dead by thousand times inside of her head already!" as he expressed the horror of Tsunade-sama as he said 'hounding' over his head which making me laugh as I imaged what his expression when being approached by enraged Senju Tsunade "its not funny you know…I don't want to experienced what happen to Jiraiya-sensei in the past" said Otoo-sama as he shudder with the sudden remembrance of the infamous story and accident that happen to master Jiraiya who is Otou-sama teacher in art of Shinobi.

As one day Jiraiya-sama peeked Tsunade-sama who at the time taking a bath at one of Konaha onsen and the out come of that accidental peeking, he suffered a lug collapse, severely internal organs hemorrhaged and 4 broken ribs which it takes 8 months of healing with a recusants healing from Tsunade-sama. That accident is just before Ichigo and Naruto are born and it's just around time and it happen just around I started to living with Namikaze-Uzumaki household which I must said it quite terrified me when I saw what happen to Jiraiya-sama when he been brought to the guest room.

We then suddenly snapped when we heard he front door opened and closed, we decided to shake the memory of the accident aside and turn our attention on the newly returned Naruto who walked with tired moving and expression and then plopped down on the chair between I and Otou-sama and just as we decided to sit down to and tried to coaxed Naruto to tell us what's wrong I then heard she cursing in low voice with a quite vocabularies that both me and Otou-sama didn't knew that she even knew them. After she vented her what of seemly frustration by cursing to whatever and whoever it is…Otou-sama then put his hand on Naruto's shoulder and asked about what's wrong which she then said with tired tone and said "nothing is wrong…just that I received some Intel's from **InArI** team about some disturbing movements in the something Muendo" "its Huenco Muendo" I provided for her which she rolled her eyes in annoyance when she heard the name "anyway back the main topic…what is the disturbing movement you talking about?" ask father with more serious tone that he often used when he in working mode which put Naruto sitting straightly and then said in almost emotionless tone that she often used during her job as the leader of the **KitSunE** "right…right now I send both **InArI **and **ZukiNarI** units to search more of the detail but from I known and I received is that Huenco something received a large amount of transport ships which some of the spies I send managed to got a good glimpses of the contents which they reported that its contained a large sum of sharp weapons like kunai, katanas, shurikens etc" as Naruto finished her report…both me and Otou-sama started to frowning in the prospect of one of enemies nation managed to collected a larges sum of weapons and after thinking things over and over the three of us decided to end the day and return to our own rooms for the night.

The next morning, after I dressed up in my usual light blue dress and tied up my hair in a braid I then exited my room in order to have breakfast. After the silent breakfast which I am sure Otou-sama told Urahara-sama about what Naruto told us yesterday who I am sure Ichigo heard it too. After and awkward breakfast…both me and Itachi walked down to my study in another silence, just as I opened the door of my study suddenly Itachi push me aside and reflected a which I assumed poisoned kunai with his very own kunai. After he reflected the kunai we then run inside my study and in middle of the room stand a cloaked figure who once again throwing another kunais directed to me whom Itachi reflected with his own kunai once again and I who reflected them with my sword, Hyorinmaru…after seeing that it's an useless attempts to waste another time, the cloaked figure then run toward the window and escaped barely missed Itachi's fuma shuriken.

After I ordered some of the soldiers to clean up the room and collected some evidenced that the cloaked figure may leaved I then walked and then sit down on my chair in full alert and the let out my Reiryoku out in an attempt to sensing a foreign or even hostile presence that may still within the castle. As I still letting out my Reiryoku out and in meditated mode…I then heard 2 footsteps who then opened my study door and come inside which I identify as Itachi and Shikamaru. Just as they sit down on the tatami that I put on my study, I then opened my eyes and then directed my gaze at both of my friends while shaking my head to let them know I couldn't sensed the presence of the cloaked figure which they then frown.

As I sit down on the tatami and accepted the tea that Itachi poured for me, Shikamaru then said "if you couldn't even sensed whoever that person is…then I could only think of two possibilities, either they able to masked their presence completely that to the point of both you and his majesty couldn't even sensed him/her or that they actually someone that worked inside the castle which that's mean we have a traitor within our rank" after Shikamaru offered his opinion, Itachi then frowned and said "if there is by any chance that we have a traitor among our rank than that's mean either its council work or someone who worked with outside influence…knowing that even the possibility that Danzo dared to even make a move that is" "Danzo, huh…indeed he been a thorn ever since Urahara-sama still haven't dismissed him yet…but I assumed that he had his own reason for not dismissing that wayward and completely power hungry war hawk" said Shikamaru while looking at me…waiting for my response which I did give him my response "Kisuke-oji-sama put a good use of 'keep your friend close and your enemy closer' word, he just keep Danzo close to his chain in command in order to keep an eye on him rather than making him a fugitive which will making him hard to detect. After all he is commander of **Anbu Ne** and you know how **Ne** inner working is".

Just after I finished talking suddenly a knock can be heard and then enter Gin and Komamura. When both of them stand before me they are bowing and the handed to me some of documents.

Ichimura Gin, he is one of my generals…he once betrayed me in order to saving his lover Matsumoto Rangiku, who at that time being kidnapped by Aizen Sousuke in order to making Ichigo married him. Which at that time…Gin then taking Aizen side and stand as one of Huenco Muendo soldiers and fight me, though I forgiving him after I knew his situation and he knew that my forgiveness is not easy to earned and since then he working earnestly in order re-gaining my trust once again and I must say that he already earn my trust.

Sajin Komamura, he is one of the warriors that served directly under Kisuke-oji-sama grand- grand-uncle time, Genryusai Shikekuni Yamamoto command and now he serving under me as one of my advisors and trusted soldier. At first he refuse to served me as he saw me as just a mere child which I can't really rebuke it since at that time I just 14 years old when I taking the position as the leader of _**Frontal, Defense, Tactical Unit**_ and _**Information Unit, FuKuRi**_. During that time Komamura refuse to serve anyone aside from Genryusai despite Oji-sama and Otou-sama begging. Not until during the war 2 years later that somehow and someway I managed convinced him with what he said that I proved that I am a good leader and my prowess in strategy, strength and teamwork. Since then he served under me while sometimes giving me advice her and there.

As I reading the documents that been giving to me, Gin then approaching Itachi and put one of his arm on Itachi's shoulders and said "Yo, Itachi long time no see! How is your holiday at Uzugakure or rather how is your pretty red haired lover?" with a grunting Itachi then shake Gin of and then replay "for your information its not holiday...I go there to deliver some secret information that none of your business and Kurama send his desire to shove your sword into your backside for the gift prank you giving him on his last year birthday" with some chuckling Gin then scooted over and sitting next to me while Komamura-san giving some stern gaze to Gin which he practically ignoring it. when I signed the documents the two giving me, then then bowed and then leave my study and I could heard Komamura lecturing Gin of giving trouble to Kushina-san nephew who is the leader and king of Uzugakure who is the closest allied kingdom that Konoha ever had which formed when the first king married to the daughter of the leaders around 1250 years ago who named Uzumaki Mito that is the grand-grand mother of Tsunade Senju and then become much closer when Minato-Otou-sama married Uzumaki Kushina around 18 years ago which then Naruto born after 1 year of marriage which will celebrating her coming of age which will be her 17 years old birthday this year. And which put that Kurama is Naruto's cousin and which I must say that he fiercely protective if not overprotective of Naruto just near the level of Minato-otou-sama overprotectiveness. After I am shaking of my mussing, I then continued to discuss about the assassins with my two best friends.

**Ichigo P.O.V**

"Kuro…kuro… KUROSAKI URAHARA SHIBA ICHIGO! Are you listening to me!" yelled Uryuu as he yelling and shaking my body with a pissed off expression marring his face…"Wha…y…y…yes I am listening" with a frown Uryuu then said in sarcastic tone "oh…really then pray tell me what we just discussing about?" after few minutes of tracking our conversation…with a sweat drop I then slumped and said "sorry…I don't remember" "che…figures. What had your attention during our meeting anyway? You never dazed of during any of our meeting, except when its important" said Uryuu after he spending his frustration on me earlier, which I then looking around and noticed Orihime, Chad and Tatsuki looking at me with worried expression which I must assumes that I didn't answered their question for few minutes if they had that expression on them.

"Nothing happen to me…really…its just earlier before coming here, actually…Toushiro-Onee-sama study got broke in by an assassin and she nearly killed if not by Itachi-san quick action and deflected the poisoned kunai though the assassin managed to escape after few attempts on injuring and poisoning Nee-sama" after I finished my words I then observed the shocking expression that my friends has "is Toushiro-sama okay? Did you need a healer?" said a panicked Orihime after she snapped from her shock "nah…she doesn't need one, she not injured but the said can't be said for her study though…it's completely trashed and nothing stolen, so we assumes that the purpose to break in on Nee-sama's study is to assaulting and killing Nee-sama as quickly as possible."

"I see…well, I am not surprised that Toushiro-sama not sensing anything from her study. After all it's around this time that her senses dulled from the side effect from her poisoning 6 years ago and also the weather which a little unfavorable for her ice nature" said Uryuu as he serving some cakes and tea "damn right…I guess its one of reason why they choose around this me to try assassinated her, if that not a coincidence that is…." Tatsuki said as she lay on the floor as she frowning"If this is not a coincidence…then we can ruled few suspects and listed it down, isn't it right Ichigo?" Chad said as he helping Uryuu cutting the cake and served them "yeah…and I think father and Minato-oji-sama defiantly suspecting Danzo as the prime suspect and there are also Aizen, Orochimaru and Madara, which I must say that it's not possible that they will taken out from the list anytime soon…if not we now know they will do everything to making us three sisters married the three of them which proved that they willing to kidnapping Matsumoto 3 years ago" I said as munching on my cake.

"Talk about Matsumoto-san…how is she?" ask Orihime as she take a sip of her tea "well…one thing for sure, she somehow able to make Toushiro-nee-sama annoyed at her than anyone else which I must said a feat that nearly nobody able to do it and she done it just as easily as she become the sub-secretary in case of Shikamaru-san unable to attend to nee-sama if he busy somewhere or being send away to either Uzugakure as Konoha ambassador or even put as tactician on war" I said as I laid down on Orihime bed while rolling my eyes as I remember few cases that Nee-sama froze her study and sometimes the whole hall and even the whole castle on some cases in irritation.

"What did she do? Normally even annoyed Toushiro-sama able to control her Reitatsu to not freezing something?" ask Tatsuki as she voiced the questions in everyone mind when I explaining "nothing…its just Matsumoto always not doing her work and as I mean doing paperwork and almost always escaped from Nee-sama rage which I must said ever since she being appointed as her sub-secretary, you can almost always hear the yelling that echoed throughout whole castle '**MATSUMOTO!**' whenever Shikamaru-san gone doing something appointed by lazy Oyaji of mine" as I finished, they then started to snickering (with exception of Chad who didn't laugh but I could still detected amusement on his eyes) in the prospect of my elder sister suffering which, I must said no matter how many times I heard the echoed yelling of Matsumoto name its always hilarious.

"well putting Matsumoto and Toushiro-sama aside…can you repeat again about how you will counter Aizen advanced for your hand in marriage? Surely you will not through with it will you?" ask Uryuu as she managed stop his snickering and turn serious with a frown placed on his face "for your information…yes we sisters agreed to went through it or more like Nee-sama are the one who agreed to those emperor desire to wooing us. Well, giving any chances… I guess even nee-sama nearing his limit with Madara stalking her or even chasing her. Can you believe the last time he visited along with Sasuke when he come to Konoha 4 months ago, he stalked nee-sama to her bedroom and nearing if I dare to say forced to kiss her? We are glad that it didn't happen because of Yagura-nii-sma managed to stopping him from kissing her! God bless for Yagura-nii-sama for at that time he visiting and trying to find nee-sama first instead giving priority of greeting baka Oyaji of mine" when I said that I remember that unpleasant event and I did meant what I said that…God really bless us to send Yagura-Nii-sama to us Konoha when at that time Itachi-san went to Uzugakure under nee-sama order to deliver some documents and he not there to stopping his stalking and mad uncle from trying to force kiss his best friend. And talk about Madara…I wonder when the emperor and his brother will come to Konoha? I hope it soon since personally I don't want to encounter another meeting with Aizen like 1 week ago. And hopefully this time, we will manage to drove those evil man from our live for good.

**N/A:**

**Hello…minna-san sorry for the late update, I couldn't figured it how to be able to make the story more interesting and to portray Madara stalking personality…did any of you have an idea of how to portraying a stalking habit people? If you do please tell me how! Anyway I will see you all in another chapter! See ya **


End file.
